WTF?
by Toxic-Hibari
Summary: Being put under Daemon Spade's illusion, Tsuna, Hibari and Mukuro are the only ones who remain sane in this demented illusionary world. WARNING!: Randomness, totally high on fizzy juice and random taking the mic out of characters. Figting over Tsuna too!
1. Chapter 1

WTF?

Chapter One

This simply could NOT be happening. Perhaps it was a dream never meant to happen… but as Tsuna looked around the landscape, he could not believe his eyes.

Gokudera, his self proclaimed right-hand man, was rolling around in front of him, acting like some form of feline, Yamamoto was whacking himself on the head with a baseball bat like there was no tomorrow and Chrome was too busy throwing rice-balls at a wall. Was anyone here _sane?_

"Kufufufu, how are you feeling Tsunayoshi?" Tsuna looked behind himself and saw none other than Rokudo Mukuro, who was still chuckling to himself, "Now tell me Tsunayoshi, am I high on some form of concoction of Hayato's sister…? Or am I asleep…?"

"E-Er…." Tsuna was lost for words. Was Mukuro the only one sane here?

CLASH.

"HIEEE!"

Mukuro continued his chuckling as Hibari continued aiming his Tonfa's at his head, until the skylark soared up into the air… _With Butterfly wings_!

Tsuna paled. He prayed to the lords that this was just one of those Psycho dreams he occasionally had and then soon Reborn would wake himself up from the craziness-

"Ciaosu!" Tsuna jumps as he felt something land on his shoulder, most definitely Reborn but-

"L-Lambo!" shouted Tsuna, picking the cow child off his shoulder and holding him at arm's length as he received a kick to the face.

"Dame-Tsuna!" chanted Reborn, "Dame-Tsuna!"

The Reborn's body came into view, but it was laughing like an idiot.

"LAMBO-SAMA RULES ALL!"

I need to deliver this ramen to- err, who was it again?" called out a voice, causing the brunette to turn to see I-Pin's adult form running around like crazy with a bowl of boiling hot ramen.

"I-Pin, watch out!" Tsuna cringed as she toppled over something, and then gasped at what he saw. Byakuran Gesso, rolling around on the floor as he began screeching 'LOLLIPOP WONDER!'.

"I think… Yeah, I really need to wake up now…" muttered Tsuna, slapping himself and screeching when he felt actual pain. What the hell? A DREAM WHERE YOU COULD FEEL PAIN? NOT POSSIBLE!

"Hmm… Insanity is a strange thing…" chuckled Mukuro, appearing next to him and then staring at Hibari who stood a few feet away, growling.

"Herbivore." Hissed Hibari, glaring at Tsuna, "If this truly is one of your Psychotic dreams, quickly get out of it so I can get rid of these wings!"

"U-Um-"

"Kufufufu, Tsunayoshi-kun, unfortunately for you, this is no dream…" chuckled Mukuro, watching his Nagi-chan continue to throw her unlimited supply of rice-balls at a wall, "I believe this may be a powerful illusion created by Daemon Spade."

"An illusion?" questioned Tsuna, feeling Hibari growl once more."

Yes." Chuckled Mukuro, "And the only ones who haven't fallen for this illusion is me, you and of course, _Kyoya-Kun…"_

"H-HIEE?"

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari, "if never fell for this freaking illusion…. Why do I have wings…?"

"Kufufufu, that's my fault." Said Mukuro teasingly, "I done that to you on purpose."

Hibari growled, Tsuna whimpered and Mukuro laughed until something hard at Tsuna's head. Looking round, Tsuna gasped when he saw Reborn (A.K.A Lambo) holding a bunch of grenades.

"OBEY LAMBO-SAMA!"

"Kufufufu, no chance." Chuckled Mukuro, grabbing Tsuna and running for it. Hibari continued glowering as he flew up into the air, might as well take advantage of the wings ne?

"M-Mukuro! Let go!" said a startled Tsuna.

"Kufufu, in a minute."

"Herbivore… Let him go-" SPLOSH. Hibari glared at the person known as Chrome as a rice ball rolled down his face.

"Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama! Mukuro-sama!" she chanted, going overboard with eh rice-ball mania she was in the middle of. Tsuna just paled, Mukuro laughed and Hibari boiled over in fury as he began attacking her, his fury suddenly vanished as a rice ball hit one of his wings and melted it.

"Poison cooking!" she chanted happily, half of her face turning into Bianchi's, much to Mukuro's displeasure.

Tsuna was pulling at his brown locks, still hoping this was some form of crazy dream as he felt himself getting picked up again and then feeling a cool breeze on his face as Mukuro continued running with him.

"Craziness is my world." Muttered Mukuro, "But this is going overboard."

Soon Hibari was right behind him, running for his life. He wouldn't have normally gone with two weak Herbivores, but no one else was sane.

"Herbivore, do you have a clue on where the hell you are going?" questioned Hibari.

"Nope!" replied Mukuro, "let's just call it 'Illusionists intuition'."

"H-HIEEEE!"

Oh dear god, please wake up, now!

* * *

><p>AN: I'll leave it here... but if you want it continued then please say so ^^ It was meant to be a one-shot, but I don't know if I wanted to add more chapters of randomnessor not ^^' please give me your views xD

Aloso~ I wrote this when i was high on fizzy juice, so if you read it, went 'WTF?' ... well yeah, that was kinda the purpose of the story :p

Please R&R :) *gives a cookie to all who reviews*


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

PANT. PANT. PANT.

"Stop that Herbivore, it's really irritating."

"B-But-"GASP,

"For the Vongola Decimo, you do panic awfully easily. Kufufufu."

Mukuro and Hibari glared at each other, about to pounce when a strange noise was heard.

"ALRIGHT PIKACHU! GO TO THE FREAKING EXTREME!"

"I-Is that-"Tsuna stopped and looked to the side, "O-Oni-san?"

"Go Espeon! You can do this! I believe in you!" Tsuna then looked to the other side and all the colour drained from his face.

"U-Uni…?"

"Don't fall for such a simple illusion… Kufufufu." Said Mukuro, chuckling. Hibari watched them and the looked to the side and bared his teeth as he saw Dino, screaming at the top of his lungs.

"THE DOCTOR IS COMING!" screamed Dino, "TINY LITTLE ORGAN PARTS FOR EVERYBODY!"

Mukuro continued chuckled at he pointed at everyone.

"It seems we have entered the world of 'Computer Games'." Stated Mukuro, an amused grin on his face, "Daemon Spade sure is amusing!"

Well, Mukuro did think that until he remembered what his precious Chrome-Chan was like right now. An evil aura surrounded him as he chuckled darkly. Sure, they remained sane, but they could still see al the freaking illusions and it pissed him off to the extreme.

BANG!

Tsuna flinched and then ran past Ryohei and Uni and the looked over a cliff to see Haru, two guns in hand.

"Vermin…" muttered Haru crossly, "Stupid Virus!"

She then looked back, where Kyoko stood- dressed up at Princess peach from Super Mario.

"W-What is going on?" she cried out, misery taking over her. "Mario-kun! Mario-Kun!"

Tsuna continued watching the with a jaw-drop expression. Seriously, who knew Daemon Spade could be so…. Childish? He combined Resident Evil with Super Mario for Pete's sake!

And more importantly- who were the freaking zombies? Looking at the zombies, there were so many of them, rotting flesh and decaying, all obeying over one. Mammon, also known as the mist Arcobaleno Viper, was forcing illusion Zombies to attack them.

"Kill them, my petty cheap monsters…"

Tsuna face-palmed. Stupid baby still had its personality?

"Lal!"

Hibari looked behind himself to see the fully grown Colonello rush straight past him, kneeling down to the small girl who lay on the ground, bleeding.

"Kufufufu, it seems Kyoya-kun may be in a split computer game/ movie world." Said Mukuro, looking round and just punching the zombie that tried to bite him. "Perhaps we should go t a safer world, Tsunayoshi-kun."

"H-Hai…" mumbled Tsuna, running round in circles and avoiding a hopping Zombie.

"PIKACHU! THUNDER BOLT TO THE EXTREME!"

Tsuna screeched as he ran past and in the process got electrocuted, then felt himself suddenly flaring through the air.

"Espeon, keep up your Psybeam!"

Tsuna let out an exasperated screech, not enjoying this at all until Hibari appeared next to him, grabbing him by the hair and dragging out of the purple Pokémon's attack.

"We're leaving." Announced Hibari, "We'll leave the pineapple-headed Herbivore here though."

A shrill shriek entered the air as Uni was tossed across the ground.

"U-UNI-!"

"Got her, Kufufufu." Chuckled Mukuro, Uni tossed over his shoulder in a care free fashion. "Let's go!"

Running away, the went through some strange veil which caused Tsuna to scream like a wimpy little girl.

"L-LAVA!"

"Kufufufu, the world of the Volcano…"

"Tsk, shut up Herbivore, you're giving me a head-ache with your obnoxious voice!"

"THIS IS PERFECT!"

Mukuro, Tsuna and Hibari turned there heads round slowly to Uni, who's eyes had brightened up as if Christmas had come early.

"Lava and heat is the perfect condition to train my Flareon!"

"herbivore." Interrupted Hibari coldly. "Pokémon isn't real. You are the Sky Arcobaleno called Uni and more importantly, you died sending us from the future into the past."

"W-WHAT?" she cried, falling to her knees. "NO! NO! NO!"

"U-Uni! I'm sure he was joking!" said Tsuna, biting his lip and looking at Hibari with the expression of 'Why the hell did you have to tell her that?'

"Kufufufu, true enough, this girl is most likely… only an illusion…." Said Mukuro thoughtlessly, Uni's wails entering the room as she screamed out 'FLAREON!'

"FLAMETHROWER!"  
>"H-HIEEEE!"<p>

Mukuro had already moved and Hibari had to, leaving Tsuna to get fried to a crisp- well, not quite, but everyone got the idea after seeing his blackened clothes and his singed hair.

"WAAAAAAAH!" Uni continued to cry, pulling at her white robe miserably.

"Next world." Said Mukuro, grabbing Tsuna and jumping into the Lava.

"HIEEE NOOO!"

Hibari jumped after them, landing into a peaceful meadow.

"Kufufufu, this reminds me of my dream world!" said Mukuro happily, looking round. "What will we find here…?"

"Mukuro-sama!" Tsuna looked up and a cracked grin split across his face.

"C-Chrome-san…"

The girl stopped in her tracks and looked at Tsuna confusedly.

"Do I know you?" she asked quietly, "Mukuro-sama, do I know them?"

"Kufufufu, who knows, Nagi-Chan." Chirped Mukuro happily. Hibari just looked at them and sighed. This was going to be another long ten minutes…

Suddenly, Chrome looked round and let out a gasp as she pointed into the distance.

"The pied piper is coming!"

Hibari narrowed his eyes and Mukuro chuckled, looking to his side.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, don't fall for the candy trick- Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro looked round and then sighed when he heard screaming. "To late… Kufufufu…"

"HIEEEE!" Hibari appeared in front of the pied piper, knocked out his teeth before proceeding to snap the bars of the cage Tsuna was locked inside of, smacking him on the head.

"I always knew you were a dunce, but how stupid can you get Herbivore?" growled Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san! Behind you!"

Hibari looked round and was then knocked down by a sudden force, a demented baby strangling him.

"In China, Japanese boys are a delicacy!" screeched the baby, A.K.A Fong. Hibari choked slightly before slapping it. No way in _hell _was he allowing a mini version of himself kill him.

"HIEEEE!" screeched Tsuna, pulling at his brown locks. "I WANT TO GO HOME! I DON'T CARE IF REBORN TORTURES ME ANYMORE! JUST LET ME GO FREAKING HOME!"

And with that, Tsuna continued screeching, Hibari was having a wrestling match with a baby that shouldn't even be half as strong as he was, Mukuro chuckled and Chrome was left with a doe-eyed expression as Uni tumbled out of no where, doing back flips with her oh-so-loving Jolteon.

In reality, through all that commotion, only three minutes had actually passed…

* * *

><p>AN: *scratches back of head* Thanks for all the reviews! it really made my day! *drinks more fizzy juice" Hope you enjoyed the chapter xD


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

While Hibari was in his wrestling match with mini Fong, Tsuna began screeching once more when the pied piper woke up once more and started chasing the Brunnete round in circles, the flute no longer having an affect on him.

Mukuro, however, was dealing with his own problems. Running away from Chrome, her face now half of Bianchi's, she was screaming at the top of her voice.

"POISION COOKING!"

Seriously, why did Bianchi have the sudden urge to kill him? Wondered Mukuro blankly, still running before Grabbing Tsuna and then sprinting away as Hibari hurled Fong at a tree and followed after them, running into a bush that led into yet _another world_.

And man, did they regret showing up here.

"GET OFF THE PITCH!" screamed a crowd, causing Tsuna to pale as he looked round. They had appeared in the middle of a football pitch, people dressed in blue under the name of 'Rangers' and the other under the name of 'Celtic'. Tsuna let off a screech as the whole game stopped and glared at them.

"HIEEE! S-Sorry!"

"Kufufufu, remember Tsunayoshi-kun, this is all but an illusion." Chuckled Mukuro, looking round.

"Tsuna-Kun!" gasped a voice, causing Tsuna to look over and then gasp out loud.  
>"E-Enma-kun!" greeted Tsuna, being a total idiot for still thinking everything that was going on was real. "I didn't know you liked to play, err, is it soccer?"<p>

"It's football Tsuna-kun." Said Enma bluntly, and just when he was about to say something else, someone started screaming out.

"PIKACHU! VOLT TACKLE!"

"O-Oni-Chan!" cried out Tsuna, exasperated, _"How the hell did he get here…?"_

Hibari glowered at them all and bared his teet, pulling out his tonfas once more.

"I'll bite you all to death!" he exclaimed, lunging at someone from the 'Celtic' team and knocking him out before bashing someone from 'Rangers' team on the head.

"H-Hibari-san! Don't!"

"Kufufu, better leave again." Commented Mukuro, this time choosing to grab Hibari and dragging him through one of the football nets, leaving Tsuna all alone. Tsuna looked at all the thousand of people glaring at him before he began shrieking and ran through one of the nets, tumbling on the other side and colliding with none other than Hibari himself.

"Herbivore…" growled Hibari lowly.

"I-I'm sorry Hibari-san-!"

"Toto! Come back!"

Tsuna looked round slowly and saw none other than Kurokawa Hana, running after some small dog.

"H-Hana…?"

Hana shot him a glare.

"I'm Dorothy." She retorted angrily, "Get it right boy."

Tsuna looked at her and sighed, closing his eyes. Today just wasn't his day, he just really didn't understand why Daemon Spade would drag him into such a world and-

"Kufufufu, it seems he is dragging us into another world with us actually having to move." Commented Mukuro suddenly, looking around the twisted space. Hibari simply folded his arms and made a 'Hn' sound. Tsuna opened his eyes slowly and then rejoiced when he reappeared in his bedroom.

"I'M HOME!" he cried with joy, Mukuro and Hibari looking at each other with utter hate in their eyes. Now they could finally kill each other.

"Tsu-Kun!" Tsuna froze when he heard that voice.

"D-Dad…?" he called back uncertainly, running down the stairs and gaping at what he saw. Lemitsu stood in the kitchen in a frilly apron, singing 'Waterloo' to himself as he fried some eggs.

"Dad… where's mom…?"

"Nana…?" said Lemitsu. Suddenly looking at his son, "Remember, she died years ago in a Mafia related incident-!"

Tsuna paled, "E-Eh…? No she didn't!"

"Ask your brother then."

"H-Hold on? Brother?"

"Dame-Tsuna, you're finally back…"

Tsuna looked round and saw an eight year old version of Reborn, standing silently as he strangled a bunny rabbit.

"R-Reborn!" cried Tsuna, pointing at his hands, "Stop strangling the poor bunny-!"

He really shouldn't have said that, the eight year old 'so called' brother Reborn then leapt at him, strangling him.

"DIE BROTHER!"

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!

Reborn collapsed as Hibari whacked him across the head with a tonfa.

"Herbivore had it coming." Said Hibari matter-of-factly, Mukuro chuckling behind him. Lemitsu ran up to Reborn, rocking him into his arms.

"Reb-Kun!" cried Lemitsu like a wimpy girl, a seemingly motherly side coming to him.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! Shouted Tsuna, running out the front door and coming into a different world, his eyes widening as Mukuro and Hibari followed him, quite amused at his reaction.

"Kufufufu, what do we have… here…?"

"This is the reception room." Informed Hibari, "This is where the disciplinary committee works-"

Suddenly, Kusakabe waltz into the room… _In a Ballerina attire, twirling round and singing at the top of his lungs_.

"WOMANISER, WOMA-WOMANISER, YOU'RE A WOMANISER OH! WOMANISER OH! YOU'RE A WOMANISER!" sang Kusakabe, twirling and the landing on one knee in front of Hibari, "KYOYA! MARRY ME KYOYA!"

That was the moment Hibari decided to pass out. Never once did he think his second-in-command would come out with something like that. Tsuna's reflexes weren't fast enough but Mukuro's was, catching Hibari effectively in his arms.

"Kufufu, never thought birdie-Chan would faint like that." Laughed Mukuro, Tsuna paling.

"K-K-Kusakabe-san asked H-H-Hibari-san t-to m-marry him?" gawped Tsuna, nearly on the verge of fainting himself.

"Kufufu, as to be expected, it _is _Daemon Spade's world…" said Mukuro, "He's probably prying for our weaknesses in the most stupidest of ways…"

"N-NO WAY!"

"Yes way… Kufufufu."

Tsuna started his shrieking once more, Kusakabe continued twirling round the room, Mukuro chuckled while Hibari just remained unconscious.

Will our lovely, oh so dazzling trio survive this strange world?

* * *

><p>AN: *is still drinking her ever-so lovely fizzy juice... TO THE EXTREME!* hope you enjoyed the chapter, my pretties... Muhahahaha


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Somehow managing to leave the world they had been trapped in, Tsuna had curled up into a ball and rocked himself on the floor, traumatized as Mukuro just sat by Hibari, determined to scare the living hell out of him when he awoke.

"Tsunayoshi-kun?"

No response.

"Tsunayoshi-kun…?"

Tsuna turned his head towards Mukuro, half caring on what the illusionist wanted to tell him.

"Considering we don't know how long we will be in this illusionary world, I think it's time we try to knock your friends back to their senses."

"Oya, I don't think that's possible." Chuckled Tsuna darkly, looking at him which caused the Illusionist to raise an eyebrow in shock. "Rokudo Mukuro, it's a pleasure to see you again... in the body that was meant to be mine..."

"Kufufufu, I can't seem to figure out how you are in Tsunayoshi's body. But I can still sense he's there."

"Nufufufu, can't risk being seen by Tsunayoshi... don't want to get incinerated again." Tsuna's eyes glowered slightly as they suddenly flickered, "I believe I need to go now... The boy is fighting me out of his body again..."

Mukuro let a smirk cross his face until Tsuna turned towards him, a creepy chuckle coming from him.

"But before I go, there is something I really need to say." He continued, "it's more or less a warning actually...

"Remember... I won't stop until I get all of you to _crack _and _break_."

Mukuro glared but then his expression softened when Tsuna collapsed forwards, a squeak coming from him as he looked up.

"W-What did he say? More importantly, what did I do?" he squeaked uncertainly, causing Mukuro to burst out laughing.

"You act as if Daemon Spade made you do something stupid." Chuckled Mukuro. "He only gave us a warning that he was going to break us only we cracked, therefore making unfit to be Vongola's boss since you've turned into a psychopathic Looney."

"H-HIEEEE?"

"Herbivore... shut up... you're disturbing my nap..."

Mukuro and Tsuna looked over to Hibari, who was now glaring at them as he clutched at his head, muttering on the lines of 'damn dream... Kusakabe would never do that' and so on. Tsuna continued his squealing while Mukuro sat, in thought. Moments later, a voice started talking out of nowhere.

"Nufufufu... let the games begin once more..."

Tsuna looked round as the scenery and gasped. They were back in the Reception room at school and the room was covered in valentine's day stuff. Hibari instantly grew furious as someone barged into the room and kneeled down in front of him.

"KYOYA! MARRY ME!"

Tsuna panicked when Hibari grabbed at his head and physically smacked himself to try and smack himself out of it. Mukuro frowned. He had managed to figure out one thing right now. Daemon Spade had decided to break Hibari Kyoya first, but everyone knew that was impossible. That conclusion came after Hibari smacked Kusakabe across the face and cursed at the headache he now had.

"H-Hibari-san!"

"Nufufufu... breaking him is going to be harder than I thought..." echoed Daemon's voice eerily. Tsuna looked round and panicked again, thinking that Daemon might have taken over him again. Mukuro looked round too, but there was no visible thing that was projecting his voice.

"Time to step up a notch."

As Hibari looked up to see why Tsuna started screaming, he started scowling. Kusakabe had leapt forwards, hugging Tsuna into a tight embrace as he started singing 'womaniser' once more and begging the poor distressed brunette to marry him while Mukuro had just suddenly vanished. Hibari, still furious, was about to help Tsuna with the person who was known as his assistant until he heard clashes outside.

Running to the window, he saw Mukuro fighting with a copy cat version of himself, which just made him madder. knocking Kusakabe out quickly and slinging Tsuna over his shoulder without much protest, he leapt out and the put the light lump on the ground- and not gently to say the least.

About to attack the person who made himself look like himself for his insolence, he stopped when the boy looked at the boy with blood thirsty eyes.

"JAPANESE BOYS ARE DELICIOUS!" Hibari sighed. It was the demented baby's older version, it was just coincidental that he looked the exact same as him, but that wasn't the problem right now. The problem was that the boy had lunged forwards and bitten him- right on the neck.

"HIBARI-SAN!"

SMACK! CRACK! PUNCH! Hibari clutched at his neck and the growled at the broken boy before him before he heard Tsuna screaming again. Looking up, he saw Mukuro knocked to the ground.

"I'm Jessie!" screamed Kyoko suddenly, waving her hands in the air as she brushed pink hair out of her face as the, errr... girl dressed up as a boy started screaming too.

"And I'm James-Desu!"

"And together we make Team Rocket! Thats right!" mewed another once, and thats when their attention was brought to the Pokémon Meowth who was actually Chrome dressed up in a costume as she continually slapped Mukuro across the face like it was a game.

Moments later Mochida appeared and started sulking about nothing in particular, Gokudera was positive he was some form f Shinigami and Yamamoto was positive cricket was basketball and basketball was football and football was Baseball.

Tsuna sighed in exasperation. Any more of this and he really would crack!

* * *

><p>AN: If anyone noticed from the way this was written, yeah, I was not on fizzy juice :(  
>Please Leave a review and give me some ideas for the next chapters? thanks.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"There was a Billy goat that talked…" uttered Tsuna as he hid behind a tree, shaking as Mukuro followed him, chuckled as Hibari growled at him for actually needing help from the Herbivore. His neck was still bright red at the bite marks were going a deep purple, causing him to hiss whenever he turned his neck.

"HELP ME!"

Tsuna looked up to see Futa running around from another version of Mukuro, making Tsuna pale. One was hard enough, the other was just-

"That's Daemon Spade…" said Mukuro, causing Tsuna to fall back. Hadn't Daemon said he wouldn't come out in person unless Tsuna had gone loopy? Oh no… Had he gone loopy?

"I'll bite the little critter to death-" SLAP.

"Now, now Kyoya-kun~ We can't have you going crazy on us~"

"You should talk Pineapple critter."

"E-EH?" Tsuna looked at Hibari with wide eyes. "You've never called anyone critter before! There's something wrong with you!"

"Shut up Herbivore." snapped Hibari. Tsuna sighed with relief. Mukuro chuckled until 'Futa' collided into him. 'Daemon' then faded into mist and appeared in front of Tsuna.

"Here~" said Daemon, chuckling eerily as he handed Tsuna a lollipop. "Have fun~"

"Oh kami…" Tsuna gulped and automatically threw the lollipop away, looking at Hibari carefully. He was acting fine just… ten minutes ago…

"Kufufu…" Mukuro appeared cheerful, but on the inside he was pissed. If he wasn't trapped in this damn illusion, he would have done the exact _same_ to Daemon Spade.

Tsuna looked down to see a wide-eyed Futa tugging at his sleeve, his face half warped, half normal,.  
>"Come play with me… <em>Tsuna-Nii<em>." he said eerily, causing Tsuna to shiver as he slapped the innocent boys hand away. Hibari watched quietly, occasionally knocking himself on the head as the word 'critter' kept ringing through it. He was not a repetitive goldfish!

When Tsuna turned back round, he blinked when Mukuro had just 'disappeared' and Hibari was scowling and tapping his head. Mukuro probably only went to go investigate, right?

THWUCK.

"Oya?" Tsuna looked to the left to see Mukuro caught in a net, looking down at tiny, hungry looking gremlins who were poking with sharp sticks. "If you wouldn't mind Tsunayoshi-kun, can you get me down from here? My trident won't materialize?"

Tsuna nodded, biting his lip as beady little eyes watched him and fangs were bared. Tsuna flinched, rummaging in his pocket for his dying will pills and nearly cried out in joy when he felt the tub, only to be horrified to find beetles and worms crawling about inside of it.

Tossing it away, he looked at his hands… only to notice that his gloves were _gone_. He looked at Mukuro helplessly before sucking in air, reaching down and grabbing a handful of rocks, hurling them and angering the gremlins before freaking out, running the opposite way.

Hibari had jumped right over his head, sticks in his hands since he seemingly couldn't find his primary weapon either and folded his arms before swinging them out, catching a gremlins throat and tearing it.

This is why Tsuna never messed with Hibari, he didn't want his throat to be crushed and smashed like these screaming gremlins.

Mukuro looked at him expectantly, making him gulp as he ran past the gremlins who were attacking Hibari all at the same time. poor souls, they were screwed for even thinking they could defeat Hibari Kyoya.

Climbing up the tree, he hung from a branch as he held a reasonably sharp stone in his hand, sawing at the top of the net while trying to keep himself calm. Mukuro was watching Hibari quietly, before his expression dropped.

"Die critter, die!"

"Hibari Kyoya's lost it." muttered Mukuro, turning to look at Tsuna before he grabbed at the net as the ropes were snapped off. "Thanks for the warning… not."

Tsuna was nibbling at his lip, watching Hibari suddenly get smacked in the face and tossed across the floor before forcing himself back up.

"He can't be that crazy. He's still go that… blood-lust aura." said Tsuna, looking at Mukuro for confirmation, but sadly, he shook his head.

"I'm afraid not~" said Mukuro. "I'm an illusionist, so I can tell when someone's lost it. when someone loses it, they always keep at least _one_ thing they've had since they were young. Kyoya-kun's personality has always to see blood getting splattered, so it'll remain with him."

"That's scary." whined Tsuna, watching Hibari as one of the branches he was holding snapped and the other was on the verge of breaking. "I think we should go help him-"

"No." said Mukuro, shaking his head. "If you go near him, he'll just attack you."

"But he didn't attack me when I ran past him-!"

"He went for the larger flock first." he said. "Touch him and he'll kill you."

"B-But-"

Mukuro gave an exasperated sigh before grabbing Tsuna by the waist and bolting off, jumping down a well and entering another dimension. Tsuna hit him across the back, nearly on the verge of tears. Mukuro had just left Hibari for the goblins food!

He wanted to hit Mukuro across the jaw, but his slightly mucked up intuition was telling him that he should be trusting the illusionist right now. He bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as he was put down. He'd get Hibari back, after they dealt with their current situation.

He blinked when Mukuro looked at him and burst out laughing.

"W-What?" asked Tsuna, looking round. "What's so funny?"

"L-Look what you're wearing~!" he chuckled. Tsuna paled and then looked down and noticed the lovely, _pink, __**frilly**__ frock_ he was wearing. He started squealing while looking for somewhere to hide, choosing the nearby willow tree and hiding behind it, listening to Mukuro burst out in loud laugher.

Reaching for his head, Tsuna wanted to pass out. Not only was he wearing a frock, he was wearing a hat covered in damn _ribbons_.

"Tsunayoshi-kun looks so cute~!" chuckled Mukuro teasingly, causing Tsuna to squeal.

"S-Shut up!" Tsuna suddenly covered his mouth. Did he just sound like a… female?

"Oh my~" chuckled Mukuro. "I need to remember this~ Daemon Spade has a more playful imagination than me!"

"Mukuro!" shouted Tsuna. "Get me out of here! I'm turning into a freaking girl!"

"Kufufu~ ok." Mukuro appeared behind him and slung him over his shoulder, much to his distress. "Hmmm, you smell like water lilies~

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'M STILL A BOY!"

* * *

><p>After <em>many <em>trips to different trip, the most horrifying one was appearing in the world of Harry Potter and nearly getting eaten by this _huge _snake, Tsuna was screaming bloody murder every single ten seconds.

Even Mukuro, whose patience got outmatch most, was irritated. He couldn't care less about the snake, he just summoned a bigger one and watched his snake kill Tom Riddle or whatever the brats name was snake.

Right now, they were in the middle of the 'my little pony' world and Tsuna was starting to wonder if succumbing to insanity would be better than this. He sat down and allowed a pink pony to lie next to him, only to spring back to his feet when it bit him.

Mukuro didn't have problems with the horses, just shot them glares and they backed away pretty easily. Tsuna just stayed away from them, the temptation of eating the berries on the bush growing as each minute passed, his hunger turning from an uncomfortable feeling to a stabbing pain as his stomach begged to be filled.

But that thought was erased when he looked at Mukuro and he looked like such a… _delicious __**beef**__ steak…_

"Tsunayoshi-kun?" Tsuna blinked and his vision cleared before he freaked out. His teeth were hovering just over Mukuro's neck! He was turning into a vampire, cannibal, something like that! he'd lost the plot too! Mukuro grabbed his wrists and forced him in a kneeled position before pressing a finger at his head.

_You are Tsunayoshi Sawada. You are the Vongola Decimo. This is all but an illusion. Relax._

Tsuna blinked and then felt calm once more as he looked at Mukuro, who moved his finger away and rubbed at his eyes, reaching to scratch the back of his head when-

A vine popped out of no where and wrapped around it, pulling it upwards. Mukuro looked up before using his foot to boot Tsuna in the stomach, sending him flying.

"What the hell Mukuro-!" Tsuna stopped and then blinked when more vines appeared, trapping Mukuro from where he sat.

"Kufufu, I thought I wouldn't be able to break you, Rokudo Mukuro." said a voice, Tsuna looking backwards and then yelped when he felt a hand wrap round his throat, pulling him and letting him hang in the air as he kicked out.

"Although, I didn't know you were skilled enough to clear ones mind~" continued Daemon, a smirk appearing on his face as his hand reached up and tugged at Tsuna's hair. "I so nearly hand you Vongola brat. You were on the verge of insanity."

"L-Let… go…" mumbled Tsuna, choking as he got tossed to the side, hitting some form of invisible and crumpling to the ground. Mukuro looked over before his attention was forced back to Daemon, struggling light when a vine wrapped round his eyes.

"This is so amusing~" chuckled Daemon, approaching Mukuro and using his foot to tilt his chin up, earning a growl as he chuckled. "Don't even try to cast an illusion at me, you're trapped in too large an illusion to fool me with your own."

Mukuro gritted his teeth. He left it too long. If he tried to cast a more serious illusion at the start, then maybe-

"Even if you casted it at the start, you wouldn't have gotten very far."

Mukuro would have cursed him, but he felt a vine wrap round his mouth as they tightened around his wrists and ankles.

"Nufufu, the game is reaching it's peak." chuckled Daemon, looking at Tsuna, who was trying to et back to him feet but kept collapsing. "Don't disappoint me, Tsunayoshi Sawada."

Daemon then materialized a mirror in his hand and tossed it so it landed in front of his face. He was smirking as he leaned over and picked Mukuro up, chuckling in a sinister voice as he just faded into mist.

Tsuna glanced up and clenched his fist, banging his head off the floor.

_Don't disappoint me, Tsunayoshi Sawada._

* * *

><p>AN: After a good two months, I decided to update.

Hmmm… What do I want to say? I dunno. I've been ill a lot and I've been engrossed with my 'HeartBeat' series… the flooding is terrible, and I'm shocking myself. Wednesday is a rare day for me to update, although it has happened before.

Reviews = Motivation

Motivation = Faster Updates

People = Review!


	6. Chapter 6

A message to all readers. Any unfinished story on this account will be deleted in the next 24 hours and replaced onto a new account. If this story is spotted on an account whose username is quite similar to my own, it has not been stolen. It's just me placing them onto my new account.

Don't expect then to be published immediately. I want to revise and correct them of their errors first. Please be patient.

Shannon.


End file.
